Kingdom Hearts: Destinies Crossed
by Keystaff Master
Summary: A retelling of the Kingdom Hearts story, accounting the epic journey of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, with new worlds, Heartless, and mysteries...


**A/N:** This is my KH fanfiction based around the orginal Kingdom Hearts. It will borrow certain scenes, bosses, ect. from the American version and the Final Mix International version; as well as other things of my own creation. (Those being two new words, weapons, Heartless, bosses, scenes, Final Fantasy characters, and side stories.) Destinies Crossed (Or "DC") will be the first in a series of KH fanfictions. The ones to follow will be fan-novelizations of Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2, under the titles: "Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2: Eternal Promise (Title pending). Please, if you wish to ask any questions about DC, ask them at my forums dedicated to said fiction.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of the characters of Disney related franchises; they are property of Square-Enix and The Walt Disney Company respectively.

**Dive to the Heart**

Falling. Falling. Falling. Falling into darkness. Sora was his name. Red shorts, big, goofy, yellow shoes, and a silver vest with a hood. His hair was spiky brown, and his eyes were blue as the sky. Sora was sinking into the dark abyss.

'_I've been having these weird thoughts lately...'_ Sora thought to himself.

'_Like, is any of this for real, or not?'_

'_**Ohh...ohh...**__'_

(_The beating of Sora's heart synchronized with that of the light around him._)

'_**Yeah...yeah**__'_

_(Sora descended through the dark abyss._)

'_**Your giving me... to many things...**__'_

_(Sora found himself on the beach, shielding his eyes from the mid-day sun. Sora looked out tot the ocean to find a boy with sliver hair standing out it the shallows.)_

'_**Lately... your all I need**__'_

_(Sora stepped forward to find the sea receding. He looked up to find a title wave coming towards his friend. The boy turned around holding out his hand._)

'_**You smiled at me...and said**__'_

_(Sora ran towards him, as if to save his friend.)_

_(The wave crashed into them.)_

'_**Don't get me wrong I love you**__'_

_(Sora found his friend floating in front off him. Still reaching his out hand.)_

'_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**__'_

_(Sora continued to reach for his friends hand. But it was no use.)_

'_**When we are older you'll understand**__'_

_(The powerful current pushed him away.)_

'_**What I meant when I said "No,**_

_(Sora floated towards the surface.)_

'_**I don't think... life is quite that simple."**__'_

_(Sora bursted from the water. Finding no traces of the boy. Just a orange sky and a setting sun.)_

'_**When you walk away you don't hear me say please...**__'_

_(A red headed girl from the shore waved and called his name. Sora smiled and waved back.)_

'_**Oh baby don't go**__'_

_(Sora ran up to her, he bent over to catch his breath, she laughed.)_

'_**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel... tonight**__'_

_(She stopped, suddenly, and stared out into the sky above the ocean. Sora turned around, a meteor shower.)_

'_**It's hard to let it go...**__'_

_(Something caught his eye.)_

'_**Hold me**__'_

_(The sight of a boy falling from the sky.) _

'_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**__'_

_(A strange feeling a familiarity hit him.)_

'_**Is a little later on**__'_

_(Sora suddenly realized,)_

'_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all...**__'_

_( it was himself.)_

'_**Nothing's like before...**__'_

'_**Hold me...**__'_

_(Sora found himself falling from the sky.)_

'_**Whatever lies beyond this morning...**__'_

_(Falling away from the red haired girl.)_

'_**Is a little later on...**__'_

_(Her reaching for him.)_

'_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all...**__'_

_(Falling back into the dark abyss.)_

'_**Nothing's like before...**_'

'_**Ohh...ohh...**__'_

_(Slipping, once more, through the shadows.)_

'_**Yeah...yeah...**__'_

_(Sinking once more through the darkness.)_

Sora landed softly on a pure black surface. He looked around. To his right, to his left, nothing but darkness. He stepped forward, the ground under his feet beginning to shake and tremble. Thousands of white doves flew from the platform, startling the boy. The birds arose, flying into the darkness above him. In the wake of the doves, a beautiful stained glass platform remained. A young women with lips as red as the rose, hair as black as ebony, and skin as white as snow. She looked as royalty, was she a princess?

"_So much to do, so little time..."_ came a voice.

Sora looked around, no one was there. The voice was powerful. It seemed to come from all directions, having no defiant or announced point of origin.

"_The door is still shut,"_ the voice claimed.

The voice's cryptic comment confused Sora, unsure of its meaning. His mind was drawn away from such thoughts; however, as a brilliant light shined down from the abyss, landing in the center of the platform.

"_Now step forward, can you do it?"_

Sora slowly walked into it, staring up into the light.

"_Good..."_

Without warning, three stone pedestals surrounded him. One to his back left, one to his back right, and one to his immediate front.

"_Power sleeps within you."_

A sword appeared on the stone before him.

"_And if you give it form."_

A shield appeared on the stone to his right.

"_It will give you strength."_

A rod appeared on the stone to his left.

"_Now choose wisely..."_ the voice warned, dissipating into the darkness.

Sora walked up to the first platform, an unknown force urging him towards it. He reached for the sword and grabbed its handle. He gazed upon the blade. Its blade was sharp and gleaming, its handle was of gold, with an odd three circled symbol. Energy surged through it and through his vains.

"_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you choose?"_ the voice questioned.

Sora looked up towards the light, "Yes."

The sword in his hand disappeared. The alters that surrounded him sank into the ground. Sora leapt off the collapsing stone, dashing to the middle of the platform.

"_Then your path is set,"_ the voice declared.

A sound filled Sora's ears. He turned, finding the glass of the platform beginning to break, as it shattered in a wave-like motion towards him. The glass broke, and Sora again fell into the dark.

As Sora fell, a new stained glass platform came into view. The glass depicted a women in a white dress, with long, flowing brown hair, surrounded by seven dwarfs and animals of the forest. Sora threw his arms over his head, bracing himself for impact. To Sora's surprise, his fall came to a slow, as he landed softly on his feet upon the ground.

"_You've gained the power to fight,"_ the voice declared.

The sword materialized into Sora's hand.

"_Use this power to protect yourself and others."_

Sora nodded, as he looked up into the light. A shadow appeared on the ground before him.

"_There will be times when you have to fight."_

The shadow, to Sora's amazement, began to stand from the ground, become real. The small, insect-like creature had two, glowing, eerie yellow eyes. Its head and claws twitched as it idled, its yellow eyes locked onto the boy. Two more joined its side.

"_Keep your light burning strong, and you shall prevail."_

The shadows crept towards him. Sora slid his foot forward and held his sword at his side.

"Come on!" Sora taunted.

The first Shadow lunged at the boy. Sora slipped out of the way, retaliating with a blow to the back of the head with the side of his sword. The creature fell to the ground behind him, as another leapt into the air over Sora. He swung his blade, slashing the creature in two. The pieces of the creature dematerialized instantly into a small cloud of black smoke. The other Shadow tilted its head, watching its comrade dissipate. Sora brought his sword down upon it, the creature; however, sank into the ground. Sora's attack has missed. His eyes scanned the platform, the Shadow was nowhere to be found. A sudden pain ached over his back. Sora flipped around, finding the Shadow, its claw dripping with Sora's blood. Sora rose his sword, killing the Shadow. The final Shadow dashed towards him, brandishing its claws. Sora dropped to the ground and rolled out of its way. Sora planted his heel into the ground, and with a swift turn, sliced the creature in half.

Sora looked up into the abyss, "How's that?"

There was no reply. Sora shrugged, rubbing his neck.

"_Behind you!"_ the voice shouted.

Sora turned around to face a large shadow, he swung his sword, but it just phased through it with no effect. The darkness quickly swallowed him whole.

Sora woke up on another platform, this one was decorated with designs of hearts and with the silhouettes of different women. Sora looked ahead. There sat a door, a large, double door with brilliant carvings and insignias. He reached out for the door, only to find his hand simply passed through the handle, as if it wasn't there at all. Sora turned around, looking up towards the light and awaiting the voice's guidance.

Another light shined down, as a red and gold trimmed chest appeared below it. Sora walk up to it. The chest had no lock, nor handle. Sora brought up his sword, giving the chest a tap. The chest popped open, a small bottle sitting inside. Sora picked it up, he recognized it. The bottle was a Potion, a special concoction that heals wounds and invigorates the body. Sora turned, the frame of the door becoming solid and real.

Another light shined down, revealing a barrel to his left. Sora walked up to it, unsure what to do. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Sora rose his blade, crushing the barrel. In the barrel's wake, another small bottle was left. Sora picked it up, reading its label. "Ether", the name was unfamiliar to him. Sora read the inscription, "Calms the mind and allows more powerful spell casting." Sora shrugged, not sure what it meant. He turned, the door becoming complete.

Sora walked up to the door, pulling its handles, it opened. Light filled Sora's vision.

Sora stood upon the island, his island. He stood upon the wood platform he and his friends had made. Three of his friends were there as well. A blonde boy named Tidus, a girl named Selphie, and a redheaded, tan skinned boy named Wakka.

_"Hold on,"_ the voice began, _"The door will not open just yet. Tell more about yourself."_

Sora obliged, walking up to Tidus.

The boy stood leaning against the wood work, "What are you afraid of?"

Sora thought, "Well, I'm always afraid at might do the wrong thing, or not be able to do the right thing in time..."

"You're afraid of being indecisive," Tidus proclaimed, "Heh, what a lame answer!"

Sora made a face at Tidus, before moving on to Selphie. She sat on the railing, the ocean shining majestically behind her.

"What's most important to you?" she quizzed.

Sora didn't even have to think twice about that question, "Friendship!"

Selphie sighed, "Is 'friendship' really such a big deal?"

Sora huffed, "Of course it is!"

Selphie grinned, "That's the spirit."

Sora cocked an eyebrow, before moving on to Wakka, who stood before the walkway off the platform.

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka said, in his usual accent.

Sora thought, "If anything, I want to be strong; to protect my friends."

Wakka nodded, "Good idea, well, you should get to work."

Wakka looked up to the sky, as if he was inviting the voice to speak.

"_You fear being indecisive. You yearn for friendship. You wish to be strong to protect loved ones,"_ the voice recounted, before continuing, _"Your journey begins in the dead of night. Your quest wont be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end. As long as you keep your light burning strong..."_

Sora nodded, in comprehension.

"_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near..."_

The light brightened around Sora, blinding him once more.

Sora found himself on a new platform. The one he stood upon now was decorated with a beautiful blonde haired woman, with a flowing blue dress. She held a rose in her hand, many black thorns growing around her. The sight of shadows gathering around him caught Sora's attention. The Shadows rose from the ground. Sora watched, as the creatures surrounded him. He drew his sword, looking into his blade, he was able to see the Shadows behind him.

"If I want to be strong," Sora said to himself, "I should get to work..."

The creatures all lunged towards him. Sora, with one swift turn, slashed all eight of the monstrosities in two. Sora rested his sword across his shoulders.

A light flew down from the darkness, traveling towards the edge of the glass; revealing a curving set of stained glass that lead to a much larger platform further away. Reluctant at first, fearing he would fall, Sora swallowed his courage and made his way up the floating stairs.

Sora stepped onto the large platform, suddenly entranced by the light shining down from the darkness and into the center. He began to walk towards it.

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes..."_ the voice warned.

Sora gazed down at his shadow. To his surprise, his shadow started to move. Horrified by the sight, he continued to step back towards the light; his shadow growing larger with each step. His shadow began to rise from the ground. Sora watched in horror as his shadow towered above him. He watched as his shadow twisted and rearranged into a huge demonic version of himself, with tentacle-like hair, large, sharp claws, glowing, yellow eyes, demonic, membraneless wings, and a huge hole in his torso shaped like a heart.

"_But don't be afraid..."_ the voice trembled.

Sora held his sword to his side.

"_And don't forget..."_ this time the voice faded away, unable to finish its words, interrupted by the creature rising its mighty fist into the air.

The voice left a single word in Sora's mind, _'Darkside...'_

Darkside swung his huge fist towards Sora. He jumped back, Darkside's attack missing as its fist slammed into the ground in front of him. Sora swung his sword creating a long, deep cut over Darkside's hand. Darkside roared in pain. Sora took this chance to strike. Leaping onto the great beast's hand, he began to run up its arm; allowing his blade to drag along the creatures flesh, scarring it long and deep. Darkside howled, lifting his mighty claw and bringing it down on his arm, in a futile attempt to stop Sora's onslaught. Sora jumped into the air, dodging Darkside's attack, and, with a complete aerial spin, slashed off one of Darkside's tentacles. Darkside slammed his injured fist into Sora. He fell to the ground. He would have fell right off the plateform and into the abyss below if he hadn't thought fast a stabbed his blade into the ground. Darkside swung his other hand towards him. Sora acted quick, pulling his sword from the platform and poising it towards Darkside's falling claw. Darkside roared in pain again, as the enchanted steel was driven through his palm. Darkside beacame enraged, swinging its foot towards the downed warrior. Sora thought fast, rolling just enough to avoid the swing. The boy stood, brandishing his weapon. Darkside attacked again, lashing out with his large claw. It just missed, Sora side stepping the blow, but Darkside had anticipated this. The creature hastily clutched Sora in his other fist. Darkside brought Sora up to its eye level. Sora could only stare back in horror, Darkside's eerie yellow eyes seeming to pierce his very soul. He struggled to break free, but Darkside's grip was far to strong. Darkside squeezed, clenching the defenseless warrior in his palm. Sora screamed out in pain, he felt as if his very bones were being crushed. Sora kicked Darkside's wrist, hitting one of the creature's nerves. The monster's grip loosened, allowing Sora to push away, Darkside reacted quickly, as it swung its free hand towards Sora. The attack connected, sending the boy to the ground with an almost bonecrushing strike. Darkside towered over the downed boy, as it resorted to its final desperation move. Darkside slammed its fists into the ground; a huge wave of darkness bursting out of the ground upon collision. The shadow surrounded Sora, leaving him no room for escape, and no hope for survival. The darkness welled around his feet, beginning to swallow his from the bottom up.

"_-But don't be afraid,"_ the voice repeated, shaking more than ever.

The darkness began to wrap around Sora's arms, pulling him down, down, and down further into the unknown.

"_You hold the mightiest weapon of all..."_

Sora was down to his waist, his arms flailing in the air, his hands attempting to grasp the light above him, as if it were a lifeline dropped from the heavens to save him from his imminent demise.

"_So don't forget..."_

Sora's eyes caught their last glimpse of the his demonic shadow, before the darkness had completely swallowed him and he was lost to the abyss.

"_You are the one who will open the door..."_


End file.
